


A Stable Influence

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Violet takes advantage of the situation when she and Sherlock are hiding from a suspect.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Violet Hunter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	A Stable Influence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt from afteriwake.

Violet Holmes stomped her feet, the sound muffled by the snow beneath them, and blew on her gloved hands in a vain attempt to warm her extremities. She and Sherlock were waiting for the owner of the stables, who was also a suspected embezzler at the bank he worked at, to come home. In the meantime, her husband was convinced that Sir Owen Somerby had hidden his stolen fortune somewhere in the stables of his country estate and he was determined to find it.

_Personally, I think Sir Owen hid it somewhere much more easily accessed, like his London townhouse,_ Violet thought, blowing on her hands again as she followed Sherlock in making a full circuit around the building. He eyed the large pile of manure speculatively and she crossed her arms in front of her chest. “Absolutely not.”

Sherlock turned to her, one eyebrow raised. “It’s certainly somewhere no one would think to look. Except me, of course.”

“That may be, but the last thing I need is you smelling like horse dung the entire trip back to London.” When he looked unconvinced, she added, “No, Sherlock. Unless, that is, you want to sleep on the doorstep tonight – I doubt Mrs. Hudson would let you into the house smelling like that.”

He sighed overdramatically. “Very well.” He was about to say more when they heard the sound of sleigh bells and his eyes widened. “They’re coming, hide!” Sherlock grabbed her hand and pulled her into the stables.

They ducked into an unused stall at the far end. It was full of old hay that smelled clean enough, though with the ever-present smell of horses, it was hard to tell. _It looks clean, at least._ At the sound of voices at the entrance, they crouched in the hay, unseen and unseeing, but able to hear quite well.

Neither of the men talking seemed to be the wayward baronet and Violet’s attention strayed from their conversation to her husband. Sherlock was listening attentively, straining his neck in an attempt to hear better. Violet had always loved his neck, so she couldn’t resist leaning towards him and softly kissing it just above his collar.

Sherlock jumped, which nearly made her giggle, then he turned to her and put a gloved finger to his smiling lips, his eyes dancing. Violet knew there would be merry hell to pay when they were back at Baker Street and she couldn’t wait.


End file.
